Blue Butterfly
The Blue Butterfly appears in the girls bathroom of Blackwell Academy in first episode of Life Is Strange, "Chrysalis".Life Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" History Following the dismissal class, Max Caulfield retreated to the girls bathroom for a moment to herself. When was feeling discouraged about her entry for the Everyday Heroes Contest she tore the picture in two and discarded it, throwing it to the floor. Moments after destroying her picture, she noticed a blue butterfly drift down from somewhere near the ceiling and go into the corner. Curious, Max followed the butterfly into the corner stall at the far end of the bathroom. Before taking the picture, Max notes that the butterfly doesn't look like any butterfly she'd seen before and thinks the wings are glowing. After she takes a picture of the butterfly with her camera, Max believes the air is moving around her in the presence of the butterfly, whom she feels like a spirit.Max: ”Whoa, where’d that butterfly come from? It doesn’t look like any kind I’ve seen before. The blue wings are practically glowing… I can feel the air moving around me. The bufferfly feels almost like a spirit.” When the butterfly departs, Nathan Prescott enters the girls bathroom, followed by Chloe Price. When Chloe is shot, Max's rewind ability manifests and she undoes the events that transpired in the bathroom. When she goes to prevent her death, she retraces her steps in the bathroom. The blue butterfly appears a second time, and Max is able to prevent Chloe's death. Symbolism Historical Butterflies in fiction and folklore often represent a personification of transformation or consequence. In one instance, puberty or maturity experienced by young girls in their tweens are often associated or compared to the process of , a maturing butterfly. In China and the appearance of a single butterfly is thought to be a representation of a persons soul, whether they are living, dying or dead. In some instances of Japanese and Chinese culture, one or two butterflies represent love (1904). . Dover Publications, Inc. ISBN 0-486-21901-1. or a loved one. ''Life Is Strange'' Gameplay elements of Life Is Strange are founded on the theory of the , "in which a small change in one state of a deterministic can result in large differences in a later state". The name of the effect, coined by is taken from the metaphorical example that the flapping of butterfly wings could change the formation and path of a hurricane weeks before it happens. 's uses the theory of the butterfly effect when a character, named Eckels, changes the course of his past and present after crushing a butterfly in the late Cretaceous era with his boot. The blue butterfly is present when the chain of events that trigger Max’s ability to manipulate time occur. During minor or major dialog choices, the choices of the player will be prefaced with a message situated at the top left corner of the screen: "This action will have consequences". Next to the message is an animated sketch of a butterfly flapping its wings. Player choice in Life Is Strange follow the idea of the butterfly effect, creating diverging paths in the story that create minor changes to circumstances in the core plot surrounding the disappearance of Rachel Amber and the arrival of the Storm of October 11, 2013. Trivia *Though Max does not recognize it, the blue butterfly resembles that of a or , a butterfly found largely in region of . *Players speculate the blue butterfly is the personification of Chloe Price's spirit. Gallery Screenshot Blue Butterfly 3.jpg Blue Butterfly 2.jpg Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Lore Category:Life Is Strange Gameplay Category:Pets or Animals in Life Is Strange